


Dissemination

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Being Lost, Blood and Gore, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Giant anaconda, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unexplained phenomenon occurs in the middle of an unknown forest. a group of selected military soldiers will head out to discover what had caused this disturbance. along the way, they meet a creature that is thought at first to be another human to help them, but nothing is what it seems.





	Dissemination

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, let me know what you like or dislike about it and I will do my best to make it the best fic it can be. Aka I'm new to this please help me.

I'm sitting in a white chair, hands bound in tan leather straps. A bland white room and a couple of men also dressed in complete white surround me, I was also dressed in white. To my right a white nightstand supporting a single white lamp. Instead of white light to match the current theme of the room, it's giving off a yellowish light. Cheap. A man walks up to me and places one arm on each shoulder, face mere inches apart. He was wearing a plastic shield that connected to a white hazmat suit. 

“What happened out there?” The man spoke.

“What the hell are you talking about, out where?” I responded harshly. This man is pissing me off. What in the living hell is he talking about and where in the world am I? Questions where flying in my head a million miles an hour but I kept a straight, calm face, I will not let this man get to me. 

“You know what I'm talking about, you were out there for half a year, The Spreading.” 

A wave of memories stabs my brain causing excruciating pain to crash and lose all my senses. I feel myself becoming dizzy, trying to stay orientated I stab my nail into the palms of my hands but to no use, as the pain becomes too much and I let my head drop, vision going black. 

 

 

“All cells are born from previous existing cell, as the three theories of cells suggest, all living organisms contain one or more cells. It is physically impossible for you to be alive and have no cells, what is it this time Thomas?” I ask tiredly. 

“Mr.Ackerman, What if I didn’t have any cells and I was still alive?” Thomas questioned

I breathed a heavy sigh and scowled “As I said, it is impossible and you wouldn't be here, but it's possible to have an extra chromosome which I'm sure is the case for you, Thomas.” 

The class erupted in a fit of giggles while Thomas’s face went red. I swear this entire class is damned. At that moment the bell rung and all the students rushed out the door. I packed up all my papers into a folder and neatly put it into the drawer. I gathered my phone and keys and made my way out the door, shutting and locking it behind me. I walked down the hall and towards the front doors leading outside. 

“Levi!” I hear a woman's voice call out to me as I was about to open the main doors. I turn around to see the math teacher, Hitch Dreyse, walking towards me. 

“Please call me Mr. Ackerman,” I responded coldly. I was not in the mood for this today.

“You're no fun Mr. Ackerman” she pouted “I've been looking for you at lunch, but I never seem to find you.”

“I'm busy, I find grading homework is more worthy of my time then having to talk to you.” I retorted. 

“But Lev- Mr. Ackerman you always work so often, I don't think that's very good for your health,” she whined, I just stared at her blankly. “How about this weekend, you free at all? My husband and I are having a barbecue this Saturday, we are planning on inviting a couple other people but I just don't think it would be the same without you.” 

“I have plans this weekend, I'm going to be cleaning our ho- my house. It has been neglected lately because of the finals and since this weekend is free I will be using that to my advantage.” I excused. 

“Come on Mr. Ackerman, it's been over a year since she left. Coming to a measly barbecue won't affect her or your relations with her. just take some time off for yourself, live a little.” she retorted.

“I'm gonna go clean the house, see you Mrs. Dreyse” I opened the doors and made my way towards my black 2008 Toyota Avalon. I unlocked the car and got in, putting my key in the ignition and hearing it roar to life. I slammed my hands and head against the steering wheel causing it to honk. “Fuck.”

 

 

I pull up into the driveway of my one story house. The house is a plain grey colored house with a white door. I exit the car and walk to the door, opening it. I enter my house and slam the door behind me with a band. I take a deep sigh and make my way to the kitchen, throwing my keys and phone on the table lazily. I grab the kettle and fill it up with water, put it back on the stove and turn the stove on high. As I wait for the water to boil and the kettle to whistle I grab a white teacup and set it down on the counter. I exit the kitchen going to the supply closet that is right next to the bedroom. Opening the door I grab a broom and dustpan and make my way back to the kitchen. I start to sweep up any dust that I might have thought I've seen, so focused at the task at hand I fail to hear the kettle start to whistle until it becomes so violent that I have to put my hands over my ears and run to the stove to turn it off. I grab the handle of the kettle and set it aside, the whistle of the kettle slowly disappearing as it started to cool off. I pour the hot water into my cup until it is plenty full. I set it down and head over the slim, small cupboard where I keep all my tea. I grab a packet of the earl grey and dunk it into the water, watching the water slowly turn a darker color. I wait for the tea to cool down a bit before I drink it. Memories of past times flow through my head. 

“Levi made you your favorite tea, earl grey!” she giggled as she sets the tea down on the table in front of me, where I'm sitting. 

“Thank you so much Petra, I love you so much,” I say lovingly. She bends down and gives me a short but sweet kiss. Suddenly her mood changed from joy to sorrow. 

“The date changed, I’m getting deployed today.” she sighed guiltily.

“When do you have to go in?” I questioned her.

“... in an hour,” she replied sadly.

“It’s alright.” I stood up and kissed her passionately. The kiss quickly turned heated as I lifted her up and set her on the table behind me. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily grants me access to. Our tongues fight against each other with a beautiful and fierce passion, we were helplessly in love.

“Levi, I t-think we should move this to the bedroom.” she moaned.

I moaned in agreement and lifted her off the table. She wrapped her legs around my waist, my lips left hers and traveled down to her neck, sucking and licking. I stumbled out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedroom. I used one of my hands to open the door and my leg to kick it open. I laid her down on the bed, we fumbled with our clothes until all of the garments were off and thrown lazily on the ground. That morning was full of passion that I'm afraid that I'll never be able to feel again. 

 

I miss her so fucking much, her short red hair and her beautiful auburn eyes that shined brighter than the sun itself. I take a long sip of my tea, it had gone cold. I stand up and grab my now cold tea, pouring it into the sink, washing the cup and putting it in the dishwasher. I grab the broom and exit the kitchen, walking down the hallways that had seemed too long, returning it to the closet from where I had got it. I wasn't in the mood to clean right now. Maybe Hitch was right, maybe I do need a little break for myself, after all, who's it hurting. I take a deep breath and head to the kitchen and grab my keys and phone. I head out of the kitchen and to the front door, I exit locking the door behind me and down the pathway to my car. I get it the drivers' side and pull out my phone to text Hitch and ask the address. After a quick response, I type the address into my phone. I shove the key into the engine and head out to Hitches place. 

 

 

The trip there was a little long but not to bad. I pulled up to the house and parked along the curb. If there was one word to describe the house it would be… different. The house looked like it came straight out of an old times fantasy novel. Instead of the typical steel and it was made strictly out of wood and bricks. The house was a two-story reddish brown. It was odd, to say the least. I got out of my car and locked it, putting the keys in my back pocket. I made my way up the driveway and knocked three times on the steel door, almost immediately Hitch answered the door with a disgustingly bright smile on her face. 

“Come in Levi, make yourself at home.” she beamed. With that look on her face, I almost regret coming here, almost. 

“Thank you, Hitch, it's my pleasure,” I responded through gritted teeth. She just laughed and lead me to the couch where two other people sat. 

“Sit I'll get you a drink. What would you like, we have Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Root Beer, Capri Sun, Koolaid, and water.” She asked politely.

“Water is fine, thank you.” 

“It's no problem, excuse me while I get that for you.” she strutted off into the kitchen swaying her hips. Gross. I sat down on the couch next to a girl and what seems to be a boy. The girl had ebony hair with a red scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Next to her was a seemingly short boy with a hideous blonde bowl cut. The sudden shift in the couch caused the boy to look over at me and smile, I just stared.

“Hello my name is Armin, it's a pleasure to meet you.” the boy extended his hand towards me. 

“Levi.” I take his hand in a firm grasp and shake it once.

“So how do you know Hitch?” Armin asked suggestively. Gross what's with these people. 

“I work with her.” I dismissed quickly. At this time Hitch came back with a glass of sparkling water. She hands me the glass and I take a small sip of the water. 

“Everybody should be out back waiting for the hamburgers and hot dogs to finish grilling if you wanna join us,” she spoke. 

“I think I'll just stay here,” I remarked. No way in hell I was following her desperate ass outside. 

“Alright. I'll see you later then.” she winked then scurried off. The boy, Armin, started giggling so I turned to face him, he was staring directly at me.

“What's so funny.” I glared a little towards him, he shrunk away a little but still continued his little giggle fit.

“I think she likes you.” he giggles a little, the girl smirked a bit. I glared daggers at them and this made the blonde shut up entirely and shrink down, even more, avoiding eye contact but the bitch just kept on smirking. 

“It doesn't matter if she likes me or not, I'm not the least bit interested in her, not to mention she is married and I am as well.” I snapped looking as intimidating as possible. The girl spoke up this time. 

“ I don't see any spouse.” she snarked back, clearly not affected by my heavy gaze. 

“Of course she isn't, she is on duty in the military right now. Plus how is that any of your concern anyway.” I bit back nastily. Her glare turned to sympathy, which pissed me off to no end. I don't need anyone's sympathy, especially not hers. 

“Me too” the boy squeaked. 

“Huh?” my glare showed a little bit of confusion.

“I mean my best friend also went in” the boy pointed over towards the girl “ her brother. He was deployed about a half a year ago and has yet to come back. We are all so worried about him.” he smiled sadly. Before I could give my half-assed attempt at ‘comfort’, Hitch came and grabbed my free hand, pulling me up from the couch and out the back door. I snapped my hand out of hers but still followed nonetheless. 

“The food is done. what do you want, hamburger or hotdog?” she asked. 

“Hotdog,” I replied. She grabbed a plate and bun and made her way towards the grill. She grabbed the tongs, picked up a hotdog and skillfully put it in between the hotdog bun. She walked back over to me handing me the plate. I stared at the plate in my hands before heading over to the glass table and setting both the water and plate on the table. She sat down next to me and just stared, creepy. Annoyed I grabbed the water and chugged it down. The sparkle of it went away so it tasted nasty and stale. A few moments later my vision went blurry and my head began to throb. I clutched my head between my hands. Hitched looked at me with fake worry in her eyes. The stupid bitch drugged me.

“Are you alright?” she asked loudly, getting everyone's attention. People started whispering unintelligible things, or maybe they weren't and the pounding in my head is just getting louder. 

“I'm gonna take him home, he seems to not be feeling well.” goddamnit, what the hell is she planning. She took one of my arms and lifted me up, throwing my arm around her shoulder. She dragged me into the house and out the front door making her way to my car. She attempted to open the passenger side door but to no avail, the car was locked. She dug around in my back pocket and pulled out my keys, unlocking the car and putting me into the passenger side. She walked around and slid into the drivers' side, putting the keys in the ignition and starting it. She began to drive off somewhere, I have no idea where we were going, at this point, I am terribly frightened. My head is spinning in every direction, I am unable to see and my heart is beating a mile a minute. All the noises around me are muffled and I’m unable to comprehend what's going on. In an instant blue and red lights are surrounding and taking up my vision and the sirens are making the throbbing in my head ten times worse. I can't feel anything as the SWAT team kick down the door and drag me out of the car and onto the pavement. I hear muffled screaming and talking but I can't seem to make out what they are saying. The last thing I remember is being pulled into a car before black swallows my vision.


End file.
